


Dans le boudoir ce soir

by Biblionerd



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Photography, Threesome - F/M/M, turnsingwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:49:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6321097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biblionerd/pseuds/Biblionerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon experiences some professional jealousy when he sees a naughty picture that he wasn't asked to take. Meg invites him to do a boudoir shoot for her. Ryan comes home to find them. Sexiness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dans le boudoir ce soir

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Ksu's birthday, delivered a little late!

Meg looked up when a very pouty graphic designer/photographer (who knew what his job title was these days) stomped up to her desk and shoved a phone under her nose. “What is the meaning of this?” Jon demanded, though he was shaking his phone too much for Meg to recognize what exactly he was so perturbed about.

“What-” she grabbed his hand and was finally able to see the image on his phone. She stared down at...herself. Naked but for a lacy thong, on her knees in front of a window, her arms lazily draped over her own head, with her body twisted so that one of her naked breasts was visible. “How did you-” She glanced at the top of the screen, saw it was a text message. A group chat, with her own name at the top, along with Ryan’s. 

“Oh my god!” Meg exclaimed, standing and shoving Jon’s phone back into his hand. “I am so so sorry, I was sending it to Ryan, I thought it was just to him…” she trailed off.

“Yeah, I figured it was to Ryan since the caption said ‘ _Just a reminder what you’re missing while you’re in LA, hurry home!_ ’” Jon read from the little blue bubble under the scandalous photograph.

“I guess I pulled up the last chat with his name, and we were planning stuff yesterday,” Meg said lamely. “I’m sorry Jon, I didn’t mean to send that to you. Can you forgive me?” She turned her big eyes up at him, batting them ever so delicately. 

“For sending it? Of course,” Jon said, and Meg smiled. “What guy doesn’t like getting naked pictures of beautiful women. Late at night. When he’s winding down getting ready for bed.” He winked at Meg, which made her blush a little. “What I _won’t_ forgive is you using another photographer.”

Meg laughed, the musical sound filling the little alcove where her and Ashley’s desks were situated. “Jon, I shoot with other photographers all the time.”

“Yeah,” Jon admitted. “For, like, magazines and websites and shit, when someone else is paying them. But for cheeky pictures to send your boyfriend when he’s out of town? The only camera you should be getting naked in front of is mine.” Jon quirked an eyebrow to emphasize his point. 

Meg rolled her eyes, but her smile didn’t fade at all. “Fine. I’ve been thinking of going out for a couple of jobs that require tits out, and they want to see previous work. You can come to my place Friday after work and we can take some,” she offered.

Jon smiled and ran his hands over his hair, smoothing it back out of his face. “Great!” he exclaimed, then turned and trotted off in the other direction.

*****

Meg chose her bedroom for the photo shoot, for obvious reasons. The late afternoon light spilled onto the carpet through the windows, two bright spots that illuminated the room in a soft glow. 

“Where should we start?” Meg asked, stepping into the room in the short silk robe she had worn while Jon set up his equipment.

Jon pointed to the arm chair in the corner of the room, “There is good.” He looked down to adjust the settings on his camera and nearly swallowed his tongue when he raised his head. She was stunning in photographs, but nothing could compare to Meg in real life. The camera couldn’t capture the subtle way her breasts swayed as she lowered herself into the chair, or the soft slide of her hair as she pulled it over her shoulder. It couldn’t even see the delicate texture of her skin or the twinkle in her eyes when she looked at him.

“Ready?” She asked with a smirk.

“Yeah!” Jon replied, a little too quickly as his voice cracked. “Yeah. Just...turn toward me a little? Perfect.”

Jon was a professional. He told himself this several times over the course of the next half hour as he took hundreds of photographs of the woman whose accidental nude he had jerked off to at least twice since he had received it. He wasn’t proud of that fact, but he was weak. And it was getting more and more difficult to hide how he was reacting.

He was adjusting the sheer robe Meg had donned so that the fall would make it see through in the indirect light, thus exposing her nipples, when she commented, “You were right, you pay much more attention to detail than Ryan does. He just takes a million shots and hopes one turns out.”

Jon stopped short, his hand hovered over her breast. “What?” He asked.

“Ryan,” Meg said. “It was more blind luck than talent that the picture you saw was any good at all.”

Jon stepped back. “Wait, _Ryan_ took that picture?” he raised his voice, but still brought his camera back up to his face. “You didn’t tell me your fucking _boyfriend_ took those! You let me think it was another pro!”

Meg smiled, sin written across her face and in her eyes. It was too good to let pass by, so Jon continued taking pictures. “Well you were just so insistent,” she justified. “And I _do_ need topless pictures to add to my portfolio if I want to land those jobs.”

Jon shook his head. “Does Ryan know about this? Is Haywood gonna come after me?” he asked, still snapping pictures as Meg posed on her knees in the middle of the bed. 

Meg threw her head back and laughed, Jon furiously hitting the shutter to capture the moment. “No,” she replied. “He knows. It’s cool, kind of part of the bargain when you date someone who models occasionally, you know?”

“Well, you are a photographer’s dream,” Jon said. When she reached up and pushed the robe off her shoulders, letting it pool at her elbows and leaving her completely bare to his gaze once again, he muttered, “ _a **wet** dream_ ” under his breath. From the way Meg’s mouth quirked up at the corner, she may have heard him.

“And you’re a model’s dream,” Meg assured him. “Other than the fact that I am running out of fancy underwear to shoot in.” Jon cocked his head, confused. “It’s the danger of a boudoir photo shoot with a photographer you’re attracted to. Gotta keep a fresh pair on.” Meg said this with a shrug, nonchalant, but Jon was floored.

“That’s- what- _Why would you say that to me_?!” Jon exclaimed. After a quiet moment without movement, Jon said in a low voice, “So he is going to kill me. Haywood’s going to get me in the middle of the night and they’ll never find my body.” 

Meg shook her head. “Oh, don’t be silly. You worry too much!” She let the robe drop to the floor as she walked back over to the ottoman by the armchair. Meg threw one leg over it, sinking down into a straddle and rolling her hips against the furniture between her legs. Jon repositioned and started snapping away again, until he abruptly stopped and lowered his camera.

“What the hell are you doing?” he asked.

Meg had started fondling herself, cupping her breasts and brushing the pads of her thumbs over her nipples. She froze, one nipple pinched between two fingers and the other hand fisted in her hair. “What?” she asked, coyly and full of innocence.

“When did this go from boudoir to solo porn?” 

Meg dropped her hands. “I thought you wanted to help me shoot some naughty pictures to send my boyfriend!” she accused. The way she smiled made it glaringly obvious that it wasn’t Ryan she was interested in teasing.

Jon sighed in resignation. “You are an awful person. A terrible, awful, _sexy_ person with a sadistic streak a mile wide.”

“Then I guess it’s a good thing you’re a bit of a masochist,” she shot back.

Meg continued to drive Jon insane. She was writhing on the ottoman, raking her nails against her own skin, pinching her nipples and moaning as she did it all. Jon had given up hiding each time he needed to pause to adjust his pants. He was a professional, but he was in uncharted waters.

When Meg’s hand finally drifted down to slip under the waist of her panties, Jon stood. 

“Okay, this is getting a bit too x rated for me, both personally and professionally,” he set his camera down on the dresser. “I know you want to tease Ryan with the whole ‘another guy took these pictures’ thing, but your boyfriend can pick me up way too easily for me to continue without fear of retribution.”

He busied himself with removing the sim card, but Meg approached while his back was turned and took the open camera from his hand. She slipped her own sim card in and snapped the port shut. Jon watched her set it to capture video and press record, setting it on the edge of the dresser, pointed at the bed.

Jon let himself be turned around and Meg grabbed his shirt, pulling him backward toward the bed. “What- Meg, I can’t do this to Ryan,” Jon said quietly. “He will literally kill me. I’ve seen the way he handles a knife.”

Meg shook her head subtly as one hand slid up his chest and curled around his neck. “Ryan is not my keeper,” she assured him. “Though he is very interested in making me happy. And killing you before you get me off would make me very _UN_ -happy.” She pulled his head down to hers and pressed their mouths together.

Jon groaned into her mouth, his hands moving around Meg’s waist to pull her tight against him. He backed her into the bed and laid her down on it, climbing on top of her and pressing her into the mattress.

Meg pulled at Jon’s shirt, ripping it over his head and tossing it aside before running her hands into his hair and pulling his mouth back to hers. She rolled her hips up against him, pressing against the hardness that had been tenting his pants for the last half hour. She hooked one leg over his hip and ground herself against him.

“You are still evil,” Jon murmured against her lips. 

“Yeah, but you love it,” Meg replied, punctuating her words by reaching between them to caress his erection through his pants.

Jon growled at the back of his throat and kissed his way down Meg’s neck. He dropped his feet back to the floor and continued his mouth’s journey down her body. At her navel, his strong hands gripped her hips and pulled her toward the edge of the bed. He ripped her panties down her thighs, roughly discarding them and throwing her legs over his shoulders as he sank to his knees. 

He set his mouth to her, licking and sucking at her folds, tongue pressing against her clit. Meg fisted her hands in Jon’s hair, her moans and cries filling the room.

“Honey, I'm home!” 

Jon’s eyes went wide and he tried to move his head away, but Meg’s thighs were surprisingly strong and clamped down, holding him in place. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Ryan stepped up beside the bed and leaned down to press a kiss to Meg’s temple.

“Hi baby,” she greeted him. “Jon thinks you’re going to hurt him, will you reassure him so he can get back to some Grade A pussy eating?”

Ryan chuckled. “Relax, Jon, I’ve known Meg was trying to get you into bed for weeks,” he said. He paused for a moment. “You know, dear, the two of you make quite a sight to come home to.” 

“I mean…” Meg started, and loosened her thighs grip around Jon’s head. “I’d love you to stay and watch, if it’s all right with Jon.”

Jon’s head was swimming, and not just because of the pressure from Meg’s legs. He’d come over to take pictures of one of his friends and was now having sex with her and another friend, who happened to be her boyfriend, was going to watch. “At least make yourself useful,” he told Ryan. “Grab the camera, take a shot down Meg’s body.”

Ryan grinned and did as instructed. Jon was alternating between pleasuring Meg and barking instructions at Ryan. He got so distracted by ordering Ryan around in order to get the shots he thought would look the best that Meg grew frustrated. 

She grabbed Jon by the hair, pulling him up against her and frantically pushing his pants down over his hips. Ryan very helpfully handed him a condom, which he rolled onto his cock and let Meg pull him down into her.

As he fucked into Meg, Jon was always aware of where Ryan had moved in the room, sneaking glances as he tossed his head to get his hair out of his face. He couldn’t help but smile when Ryan crawled onto the bed next to them, the shutter of the camera clicking away.

“You guys look amazing,” Ryan commented. 

Jon looked up at him through his curtain of hair, maintaining eye contact with the other man while he pistoned his hips, fucking Meg and punctuating each thrust with a flick of an eyebrow.

“You know-” Meg panted. “You should try...and get Ryan to let you...take pictures of him next… He looks so pretty...all tied up...” 

Jon let himself fall over the edge and came with a gasp, giving Meg two last thrusts before collapsing half on top of her. Meg whined at the back of her throat in disappointment.

“Don’t worry,” Jon assured her, rolling off and cleaning himself up with the towel Ryan threw his way. “I’ll get you there. Be patient.” He fell to his knees and pulled Meg back to the edge of the bed, but she sat up as she moved. 

“Nuh uh,” Meg shook her head. “Better idea.” She scooted back up the bed pushed Ryan onto his back, very carefully setting the camera aside. She pushed Ryan’s shirt up his body, trailing kisses up the bared skin, and he chuckled low in his chest. He sat up and let her pull his shirt off and slipped his arms around her waist, pulling her against him so she straddled his lap.

Meg kissed Ryan hard, pushing him down onto his back. He held her there for a few moments, long enough for Jon to grab the camera off the bed and start taking pictures once again. He focused on details, the way Ryan’s fingers were peeking out of Meg’s purple hair, the contrast of Meg’s manicured nails against Ryan’s bicep where she gripped it, her other hand covering his as she dragged it to her breast.

She ground down on Ryan, making him moan at the feel of the rough fabric between them. Meg slid down his body, quickly undoing his jeans and pulling them off along with his boxers. She gave his half-hard cock a couple of strokes before sinking her mouth down on him, puffing out her cheeks as she pulled off. Ryan groaned, his eyes rolling back and meeting Jon’s. They held their gaze while Meg sucked Ryan into full hardness, slicked some lube onto his dick and sank down onto it. 

Ryan finally tore his eyes away from Jon’s, causing the latter to remember he was nominally supposed to be taking pictures. Ryan’s hands gripped Meg’s hips, helping to support her weight as she rode him, though he could not help but reach out to caress her. She was a goddess rising above him, lit from behind to give a halo effect. Jon moved to try and capture the image from Ryan’s angle, but Ryan’s hands were wandering over her body, ruining the shot.

“Damnit, Ryan, keep still,” Jon said in frustration, grabbing the other man’s hands one by one and pinning them beneath his knee where he knelt on the bed. He got the picture he wanted, and glanced down at Ryan’s face. Ryan’s eyes had gone soft and unfocused, a smile playing at his lips, and despite the efforts Meg was putting in riding him hard, his breathing was slow and even.

“Wow,” Jon said. “You weren’t kidding about him being pretty all tied up.”

Meg laughed, getting breathless due to her exertions. “Not at all. Hand me the camera?”

Jon complied, unable to take his eyes off the way Ryan had reacted to even this small restraint. He heard the camera clicking as he took a chance, leaned down and captured Ryan’s mouth with his own, while using one hand to keep Ryan’s pinned to the bed. Ryan returned his kiss enthusiastically, opening his mouth and toying with Jon’s tongue.

After a couple minutes, Ryan whimpered causing Jon to break their kiss, but it was obviously a sound that Meg obviously recognized, as she said, “Not yet, baby, almost there. Just hold on a little longer.” She reached down between their bodies, but Jon stopped her hand and replaced it with his, rubbing circles over her clit in time with her movements as she rode Ryan to her climax. She collapsed forward, her arms braced on either side of Ryan’s chest, but continued to roll her hips.

“Now?” Ryan whined, sounding desperate and near the edge. Meg nodded, and Jon released Ryan’s hands, his fingers sinking into the soft flesh of Meg’s hips as he held her in position so he could buck up into her. After a few moments he cried out, and Jon bent to swallow his exclamation with another kiss. Meg let herself fall against Ryan’s chest and laid her head over his heart.

“Good boy,” Jon murmured against Ryan’s mouth. From the angle she was at, Meg watched Jon and Ryan’s lips and tongues slid against each other. There was no rush now, no push toward orgasm, just gentle exploration of mouths. Jon’s kisses became teasing, short presses and little licks, making Ryan growl and nip at Jon’s lips, capturing the bottom one between his teeth. 

When Jon finally sat back, Meg had levered herself off the bed and had ducked into the bathroom. She walked in with a huge grin on her face and picked the sheer robe off the floor, donning it. 

“You two look completely debauched,” she commented, crawling back on the bed. The look on her face was almost predatory as she leaned down first to kiss Ryan, then up again to kiss Jon, pressing him back against the headboard.

“Not debauched enough, it seems,” Ryan said, rolling onto his side, glancing significantly at Jon’s returning erection. He reached out and wrapped his fingers loosely around it, stroking every so gently.

Jon growled, “Haywood, if you aren’t careful it’ll be your ass on the line.”

Ryan grinned. “Is that a threat or a promise?”

“Don’t worry, Jon, we can actually tie him up if he get’s too rowdy,” Meg assured Jon.

“That’s a good idea,” Jon said. “Why don’t we do that?”

Meg reached around the head of the bed and pulled up a leather cuff with a line securing it to the bed frame as Ryan moved himself to the middle of the bed. Jon raised an eyebrow at the preparations, but took the cuff from Meg and secured it on Ryan’s wrist while Meg did the same on his other side.

Jon sat back and admired the sight Ryan made, flushed and pulling against the restraints to test their strength. Meg had grabbed the camera once again, but she set it to video and moved slowly around the bed. She watched as Jon moved up between Ryan’s splayed legs, his grin wolfish and his eyes menacing. He kissed Ryan once more, his hands caressing the bonds on Ryan’s wrists before ghosting down his chest and around to cup his ass. 

“Oh, baby boy, you just look so pretty,” Jon purred, sliding his hand along the cleft of Ryan’s ass. He grabbed the lube from where Meg had left it earlier and slicked one finger, teasing at his hole before sliding inside. Jon worked Ryan open with his fingers, slowly stretching him wider, drawing whines and moans from Ryan’s mouth, Meg making sure to capture the look of bliss on his face.

Jon rolled on another condom and added more lube, using a shoulder to press one of Ryan’s legs up against his chest as he slid his cock deep into him. A moan ripped from Ryan’s chest and he pulled at his bonds, which Jon reached up to lay a hand over just to reinforce them. 

The bed creaked with the rhythm of their movements, the only other sound their laboured breathing and the occasional grunt of effort from Jon. He took advantage of Ryan’s inability to move by teasing him, grabbing fistfuls of his ass, pulling on his hair, and attacking his mouth with bruising kisses, as if punishing him for every time Ryan had annoyed him in the past.

Ryan whimpered under the attention, his pupils blown wide with arousal as his cock twitched between them, growing hard again with the stimulation from Jon’s cock hitting its mark inside him. He was still over sensitive but craved the pressure that came when he canted his hips up into Jon with each thrust. 

Jon came with almost no warning, the tight muscle around his cock milking it as he gasped against Ryan’s shoulder.

Meg clapped her hand against one bare thigh, as the other hand still held the camera. She looked at the device in her hand, adding, “I sure hope at least a few of these pictures turned out.”


End file.
